warriorsfanfiction1997fandomcom-20200214-history
Snowstorm
Disclaimer:Warriors Belongs to the Erin Hunter team, and I give them full credit for the concept and story. I simply have made a fanfiction with my OCs, and they own the real books. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy! ~ A FANDOM User Snowstorm Prologue Paws crunched the forest floor. Twigfeather looked up to the sky. A storm is coming. She thought. She padded onward. I have to get my kits to SkyClan. She held a kit in her jaws and two were sitting on her back. She sniffed the cold air. I smell...SkyClan! She had never been this happy to smell that scent in her life. All her worries drifted away as the scent got closer and closer. Through the fog she saw the shape of three cats. One of them was a pitch black, another was a creamish-gold tabby, and the third was as white as the fog. The black on got closer and closer...until it pounced on her. “Pouncetail!” The tabby said padding over quickly, the white one right behind her. “Who are you?” sneered Pouncetail. ”I..I’m help!” She said. “Let her go,” the tabby said. ”She’s a queen!” The white one padded forward, “You smell of WindClan! What are you doing here?” Twigfeather Her Kit down and rounded up the other two. “I’m Twigfeather..I come for a better life in SkyClan. My mate refuses to come with me..” Pouncetail got closer to her. “How can we trust you?” ”How can we trust you aren’t a threat?” Twigfeather stepped back. “I’m a queen. There are no warriors with me and I have three kits. I’m no threat...all I want...is help,” The tabby turned towards Pouncetail. “We’ll accept- but we’ll have to see what Bluestar thinks. I’m Honeyheart. This is Cloudheart,” she said turning towards the fluffy, white cat. “And of course you already know Pouncetail. Everyone pick up a kit- this queen deserves rest,” When they arrived Twigfeather padded to what she assumed was Bluestar’s den with Cloudheart. “Bluestar,” Cloudheart began. “This queen wishes to join SkyClan. She has brought no warriors with her. She has only brought her kits,” Cloudheart turned toward the entrance, where Honeyheart and Pouncetail dropped the three kits, who walked in front of Bluestar. The ginger Tom mewed, which made Bluestar smile. “I’d never reject a queen in need. Especially with the storm coming. Alright. You may join SkyClan.” Twigfeather smiled. ”Thank you so much Bluestar...I will forever be in your debt,” she said. Chapter 1 ”Ashpaw! Flamepaw! Mistypaw!” ”Ashpaw! Flamepaw! Mistypaw!” ”Ashpaw! Flamepaw! Mistypaw!” The silver tabby she-cat could hear the chanting. She was finally going to be an apprentice. She had waited for this day for so long. Though she would have to leave Leafkit and Daisykit behind in the nursery, it would only be for a few moons. She stepped forward to touch noses to her mentor, Sunfeather. She was a sleek, tabby she-cat with a pelt as yellow as the sun. Her stripes looked almost red and her green eyes sparkled as she looked at her first apprentice. She padded down from the Sky rock, to see a silver apprentice standing below her. “Congratulations!” She said. “I’m Needlepaw. I’m happy that there will be a new she-cat in the den. Life’s not great living with Smokepaw,” she whispered. “I heard that!“ the dark gray tom said. “And I’d like you to know it’s not great living with you either!” He grabbed Flamepaw “At least I have him,” Ashpaw and Needlepaw laughed and walked off towards the apprentice’s den. “I’m Ashpaw,” she said, introducing herself as Needlepaw had. Maybe I won’t be lonely! Ashpaw thought. “Maybe you already know!” She said playfully. Needlepaw smiled, “Yeah. There was just a whole ceremony about you!” Twigfeather and Pouncetail padded out from the crowd. “Congratulations my beautiful kits!” She said, bringing Ashpaw, Mistypaw and Flamepaw closer to her. “I can’t believe you’re finally apprentices..you are growing up so fast,” she said, smiling. “And who is your new friend?” She asked. “This is Needlepaw! She’s really nice,” Ashpaw replied. Pouncetail sat next to Flamepaw. “It’s going to be fun mentoring my son,” he said. Pouncetail had acted as a father to the three, and they liked him better than Burningclaw. Sunfeather and Dappleclaw, Mistypaw’s mentor padded over. “Time to go on a tour of the territory!” Dappleclaw said. The new apprentice’s eyes widened. “I’ve never been out of camp before!” Mistypaw said. “Well, then you’ll enjoy this,” Sunfeather replied. They padded out into the territory and the apprentices were all over the place. Pouncetail laughed. “You have to stay with us!” he said playfully. The apprentices returned to their mentor’s sides, laughing and smiling and overall, being happy. ”We are nearing the ShadowClan border- so stay close,” Dappleclaw warned. “YUCK! What is that awful stentch!” Flamepaw hissed. Sunfeather laughed. “That’s ShadowClan,” she replied. They saw no cats on the border, to Mistypaw’s relief. They were now heading toward the ThunderClan border. “ThunderClan saved SkyClan many moons ago,” Pouncetail said. “And many moons before that,” “Wow!” Flamepaw said, “ThunderClan must be very nice,” Flamepaw smiled, “They must not smell bad,” The warriors laughed. “Just because they’re nice doesn’t mean they smell good!” Dappleclaw relplied, still laughing. Ashpaw wrinkled her nose. “I think I smell them!” She said. “I can tell by your face,” Sunfeather said. “New apprentices?” A tabby Tom said from across the border. “Oh hello Finchblaze! Greetings, Sunclaw, Lionfrost,” Sunfeather replied. “Yes. This is Ashpaw,” she said pointing her tail at the silver apprentice. What do I say! She thought. “Uuuuh...Hi?” She said. “Hi!” Finchblaze said. “It’s always good to see new apprentices. On the way home, Dappleclaw showed them the tallest tree in SkyClan territory- The Sky Pine. “Will we be able to climb that someday?” Mistypaw asked. “Of Course! You’ll need training, though!” Dappleclaw said. “I’m going to climb that high when I become a warrior!” Ashpaw said. And I’ll be the best warrior StarClan’s ever seen...she thought Chapter 2 ”Needlepaw! Are you okay?” Ashpaw laughed. Her friend was being very jumpy and hyper today. “Yes of course! But tooodayyy is my Warrior assessment!!!” She replied. “Oh that is something to celebrate! Woohoo!“ AsNapa replied. Smokepaw lifted his head up from his nest, where he was sleeping to say one thing, “We need to rest! Barkfur and Fernclaw expect a lot from us!” ”Oh alright!” She said laying down. But everyone knew she wasn’t tired. Everyone turned their attention towards the entrance to see a small, brown tabby kit walking in. “Ashpaw wanna Play?” Ashpaw smiled. “Sure!“ Smokepaw padded to her side. “We can’t Ashpaw. We have to go on patrol,” “Oh yeah,” Ashpaw said. “Sorry Leafkit,” Leafkit frowned, but lightened up again. “It’s alright!” She turned towards Needlepaw, Dandelionpaw, Flamepaw and Mistypaw. “What about you guys?” she asked. “I need to rest,” Needlepaw said, casting an angry look at Smokepaw. “We’ll play,” Dandelionpaw said. “Yay!” Leafkit replied. “Where’s Daisykit?” Ashpaw asked. Leafkit hesitaited. “Umm..oh yeah! She’s listening to the elders stories!” She said. ”Oh, ok,” Ashpaw said. The kit and her playmates walked off. ”We better get going too,” Ashpaw said to Smokepaw. “Yeah,” he said. “Hey, wanna eat together?” He said. “Sure” Ashpaw replied. They padded off to the fresh-kill pile to get prey. She picked up a fat thrush and padded over to sit down beside him. “So, Smokepaw,” Ashpaw began, “How does it feel to have an assessment later? Are you excited?” She asked. “Yes, but also...uh..” he said. “You know Ashpaw, you look beautiful today!” Ashpaw smiled at the comment. “Thank you, you look very handsome too,” she said. He laughed embarrassedly. ”I’m also nervous,” he said. She could see the “Why did I tell her that!” Embarrassed look on his face. ”Not every apprentice has to be brave,” She said, “Personally, I think you’ll do better than I will,” she said. “Thanks,” he said. “Ashpaw, Smokepaw! Let’s go,” she heard Barkfur call. She finished off her thrush and padded over to join the rest of the patrol. “Today we’ll be going once again to the ShadowClan border,” Sunfeather said. “Cool, but they smell bad,” Ashpaw said. Smokepaw whispered into her ear, “They smell worse than foxdung,” She held back a laugh and whispered, “I agree,” back to him. He wasn’t half as bad as Needlepaw said he was. Well, actually, maybe, he can be annoying Ashpaw thought. They walked through the forest, and Ashpaw smelt so many smells. She wondered what Mistypaw and Flamepaw were playing with Leafkit, and if it was mossball she was so jealous. Mossball was her favorite game, because never would she be a piece of moss. She didn’t like playing Warriors as much, because she would get to do it every day of her life when she was one. Sunfeather’s nose twitched as she smelt something. She said a few things to Dappleclaw, and then turned to Ashpaw. “Ashpaw, want to try to hunt?” ”Of course!” Ashpaw replied. She padded to her mentor’s side and took in a whiff of the air. “I smell something!” She said. She remembered that smell, she had eaten it before. “Do you know what it is?” Sunfeather asked. “Squirrel?” She asked warily. Sunfeather smiled. “Yes!” “Now..try to hunt it,” Barkfur, Sunfeather, Dappleclaw, and Smokepaw all watched closely. She ran toward the scent. “GOTCHA!” She yowled as she pounced on top of the squirrel. The squirrel let out a frightened shriek and leapt into the air and tried to run. She saw Barkfur and Dappleclaw as she came out of the bush chasing the squirrel. It ran up a tree and got away. ”That was a good try,” Barkfur said. “Yeah!” Sunfeather replied. “It’s only your 2nd day of training anyway,” Ashpaw smiled at their praise. When the walked a little further Dappleclaw took the lead. Her red-tortishell fur sparkled in the sunlight. It seemed to get darker as the went more and more towards ShadowClan territory. Barkfur and Smokepaw were talking about his assessment, and Dappleclaw and Sunfrather were talking about helping Mapleheart collect herbs. Ashpaw was just admiring SkyClan territory. I’m happy I live here, She thought. Suddenly, Dappleclaw’s eyes widened as they neared the border. “Great StarClan!” She exclaimed. Chapter 3 The rest of the patrol dropped what they were doing and ran to the scene. “How did this happen!” Barkfur said angrily. A cream-yellow kit laid on the ground, with blood smeared across her neck and side. Her eyes were dull, and she smelled strongly of ShadowClan. Ashpaw looked at the kit. Those white spots look familiar...she thought. Then she realized. “DAISYKIT!” She said, shedding tears. This can’t be happening! Leafkit said she was listening to stories! She thought. No..that blood.. “We have to tell Bluestar!” Sunfeather yowled, “We will get revenge. It had to have been ShadowClan who murdered her,” Smokepaw quickly marked the territory and the patrol rushed back to camp. “W-wh-who could do this to her?” Ashpaw asked through the tears. “I don’t know...But whoever did it..I’ll kill them!” Smokepaw claimed. Ashpaw was both angry and sad. “And I’ll help you kill them!” Ashpaw replied. She decided she hated ShadowClan, they had to have killed her, and- how? How could she live without her? “Leafkit, Scorchkit, Ripplekit, and Stormkit will be crushed,” said Sunfeather sadly. When they arrived, they say Whitewhisker and Stonepelt sharing tounges, and Morningspring, Wolfclaw And Needlepaw sharing prey. “Hey guys,” Whitewhisker said. “You’re back ear-GREAT STARCLAN!“ he exclaimed. Stonepelt looked up from Whitewhisker’s fur. He said something along the lines of, “How! Daisykit!” but Ashpaw couldn’t hear. Her and the patrol ran into Bluestar’s den to tell her. Whitewhisker followed close behind. The whole clan watched in shock. Most had no idea what was happening. “Bluestar..Tragedy has taken place,” Whitewhisker said. “The warrior code has been broken!” Ashpaw exclaimed. Killing kits was against the warrior code, or even leaving them in harms way. “Show me,” Bluestar said, trying to stay calm. “Put her down,” said Sunfeather. Dappleclaw bowed her head to have the body slide off her back. “Who did this!” Bluestar exclaimed in horror. “Smell Her,” Smokepaw replied. Ashpaw, meanwhile, was crying, and watching the scene. “ShadowClan..” Bluestar growled. “Ashpaw,” Sunfeather said quietly, padding into the apprentice’s den. “I’m going to give you the next few sunrises off to mourn,” Ashpaw faced her mentor. “Thank you..” she said sadly. Once Sunfeather left Smokepaw padded into the den. Him and Needlepaw’s assesments had been postponed because of the tragedy, so they were still apprentices. In his jaws he was carrying a purple feather, a purple striped feather to be exact. He dropped it for a second to say, “follow me,” Ashpaw followed her clanmate to go outside of the den where three pieces of prey laid. Needlepaw was sitting by one of them, and was almost finished. “Are you two on a date or something?” She asked. Smokepaw laughed. “No,” “Ok. Then you won’t mind if I finish this off here,” she replied. “Of course not, I would never,” Ashpaw said. Smokepaw sat down in front of Ashpaw and gave her the feather. It was the most beautiful feather she had ever seen. She remembered her and Daisykit had played with one of these feathers as kits. Smokepaw began, “Ashpaw. I present to you this feather.” “I saw you and Daisykit playing with one when we were all kits. I know it’s hard to accept that she is gone..but you still have Leafkit, Mistypaw, Needlepaw...and me,” he said, staring at her. “If you keep hiding in the apprentice’s den, you’ll never be a warrior.“ She saw on his face that he expected her to be angry for telling her she’ll “never be a warrior” but she understood. “Thank you...” She said, smiling. “I can’t express my gratitude. And you know what? I am going to get my work done. Thank you soo soo much!” Needlepaw was smiling too. She looked like she was happy to have been mentioned in her brother’s speech. The next day, Ashpaw padded into the warrior’s den to see Sunfeather. “I’m ready to continue my training.” She said. “Really?“ Sunfeather replied. “Ok!” She said, happy that her apprentice was back to her old self. “Today...we’ll learn to hunt!” Chapter 4 Ashpaw and Sunfeather trotted through the forest towards the ThunderClan border. “Now i’ll show you the hunting crouch,” she said. She crouched down, keeping her tail at a good place to balance. She stalked through the forest floor. “Keep your tail up, but at a good balance. Make sure your prey can’t see you,” She then got up. “Now you try,” Ashpaw crouched down to the ground. Her tail was a little wobbly, but not to big of a problem to her. “Get lower. I can still see you,” she suggested. Ashpaw crouched lower and started stalking through the forest floor. Then got up. “How was that?” She asked. “Good,” Sunfeather said. “It needs work, but, you are just an apprentice,” Sunfeather sniffed the air and caught a scent. “Vole..” she whispered. “Now let me show you how I catch prey. Stay still and be quiet,” She crouched down, to where Ashpaw couldn’t see her, except for her tail tip. She heard the rustle in the bush and sniffed. Vole. She thought. Suddenly, Sunfeather leapt up into the air and then pounced down onto the Bush, leaping up with a vole flying in the air, she swated it on the ground and pounced on it agian, and with a quick killing bite, it grew limp. “Wow,” Ashpaw said. “That’s so cool!” Sunfeather smiled and buried her prey. “Now you try. First, sniff the air.” Ashpaw took a whiff. She smelt two things: rabbit, and thrush. She‘d go for the rabbit, which was located just ahead of her in the clearing. She dropped down into a hunting crouch, and stuck her tail up. She stalked through the floor, and when she got a few fox-lengths away, leapt up and threw the rabbit into the air. Her tail lashed and the rabbit feel, and she landed on top of it, trapping it. She gave it a few quick blows, feeling it go limp in her claws. “Your first catch!” Sunfeather said proudly. ”And it was a rabbit! Mine was a blackbird,” she said. Ashpaw smiled. She felt pride inside of her. ”You did well,” Sunfeather said. “I need to work on my tail!” Ashpaw said. “Hah. Yeah,” Sunfeather agreed. She dug up her vole then the two padded back to camp, stopping a few times to hunt. Ashpaw only caught the rabbit and a scrawny squirrel, but was proud of herself. Sunfeather caught the vole, a robin and a much fatter squirrel. “All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Sky-Rock for a clan meeting,” Bluestar yowled. Ashpaw And Needlepaw padded over to the Sky-Rock, where Bluestar stood tall. “The following cats will be attending the gathering tonight,” Mistypaw turned to Ashpaw. “I hope I am!” She said. “Me too!” Ashpaw replied. “Me three,” Needlepaw said. Bluestar cleared her throat and began, “Morningspring, Sunfeather, Barkfur, Smokepaw, Needlepaw, Flamepaw, Ashpaw, Mistypaw, Dappleclaw, Wolfclaw, Wrensong, Cloudheart, Pouncetail, Dewspring, Mapleheart, Whitewhisker and I. Twigfeather will be in charge while I am gone,” ”Also, I have one more thing to announce,” She looked down at Smokepaw and Needlepaw. They grew excited. “Smokepaw, Needlepaw- step forward,” The two apprentices padded up to her. “I, Bluestar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in their turn. Smokepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?” ”I do,” Smokepaw replied. ”Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Smokepaw, From now on, you will be known as Smokefang. StarClan honors your bravery and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan. Needlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?” “I do,” Needlepaw replied. ”Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Needlepaw, from now on you will be known as Needlewing. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan.” ”Needlewing! Smokefang!” “Needlewing! Smokefang!” “Needlewing! Smokefang!” Chapter 5 The cats padded through the forest, towards the tree-bridge. Ashpaw stood beside her mentor and Needlewing, who said she would introduce Ashpaw to her friend from RiverClan, Amberpaw. “What is the gathering like?” She asked Sunfeather. “Well, there are lots of cats, from all five clans,” She replied. “I can show you around, if you like,” Ashpaw sighed. “Sorry..Needlewing said she’d introduce me to her friend, Amberpaw,” Sunfeather nodded. “Ok. That’s Fine! That’s what friends are for,” she replied. “If you need anything, just tell me,” she said. “Thanks! You’re the best mentor ever,” Ashpaw replied. Later, when SkyClan had arrived, Ashpaw smelt many things. She smelt the scent of ShadowClan and ThunderClan, and a fishy scent she couldn’t figure out. Needlewing took the lead. “Amberpaw should be this way, that fishy thing you smell is RiverClan,” She padded over to a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. “Hey Needlepaw!” Amberpaw said. “Hey Amberpaw, it’s Needlewing now,” she said. “Oh,” Amberpaw replied. “And i’m Ambersong,” She turned to face Ashpaw. “Who is this?” She asked. “I’m Ashpaw,” she said. “Hi,” Ambersong smiled. “Needlewing has told me so much about you!” She replied. A group of apprentices padded over to Ashpaw. “Hello,“ a pitch black one said. “Greetings,” Ashpaw replied. “Want to come compare battle moves with us?” Ashpaw got excited. “Sure!” she replied. “Bye Needlewing, bye Ambersong,” Ashpaw padded off to follow them. One was white with gray blotches, and she smelled, not fishy, but not like ThunderClan or ShadowClan either. There was also a brown tom, with black stripes. Another was a golden tabby Tom, and last there was a tortiseshell she-cat. Finally the apprentices sat down. “I’m Nightpaw from ShadowClan,” the black one said, and nodded to the tortiseshell. “I’m Dappledpaw from RiverClan,” The next cat to speak was the indescribable one. “I’m Toadpaw from WindClan,” she said, nodding to Ashpaw. “I’m Ashpaw from SkyClan,” she replied, looking towards the brown tabby tom. “I’m Tigerpaw from ShadowClan,” and finally, he looked to the Golden tom. “I’m Goldenpaw from ThunderClan!” He said with pride. “So,” Nightpaw said. “What have your mentor’s taught you?” Dappledpaw stepped forward. “Karpclaw taught me the frontal blow,” she said, demonstrating. Before all the apprentices could share, a yowl sounded across the clearing. Up on the great oak sat Bluestar, Flarestar, Fernstar, Brackenstar and Miststar. Miststar stood up. “Prey is decreasing in ThunderClan territory, but there are no problems. We believe it is because Leaf-Bare is coming soon,” Miststar looked down towards Goldenpaw. “We have two new apprentices, Goldenpaw and Redpaw!” The cats cheered their names and Ashpaw saw Goldenpaw standing tall with pride. Miststar nodded towards Fernstar, who stood As Miststar sat down. “Prey is running well in RiverClan. An elder, Yarrowheart, has passed, but Lionpelt’s kits have been born!” Fernstar said. She sat down and looked at Brackenstar, who nodded back at her. Without hesitating, he spoke. “Prey is running well, but rabbits have been noticeably skinnier. Leaf-bare is coming,” he looked to Bluestar. “Prey is running well in SkyClan. We have three new apprentices, Ashpaw, Flamepaw and Mistypaw. We also have two new warriors, Smokefang and Needlewing.” They cheered their names. Ashpaw was happy. Then Bluestar spoke again. “But we also have bad news. Daisykit, our beloved kit set to become an apprentice next moon, has been murdered!” Surprised mews echoed from below, and frightened glares. “We suspect,” she said, turning towards Flarestar, “that a ShadowClan warrior is responsible,” Gasps of disbelif sounded, but ShadowClan cats let out angry hisses. “We did nothing!” A calico warrior spat. “My warriors would never do anything like that!” Flarestar hissed. “Well then why did she smell of ShadowClan, and was a fox-length away from the ShadowClan border?” Bluestar asked. “Maybe it was a rouge,” Bobtail, ShadowClan’s deputy said. After a raging argument, before ShadowClan could share, clouds covered the moon. “StarClan has spoken,” Honeypelt said. “The gathering is over,” Chapter 6 On the way home, Ashpaw had angry thoughts. How could ShadowClan not care that someone in their clan had murdered a kit? And why did Nightpaw look worried when Bluestar said that? Back in camp Bluestar was pacing around her den, when Dandelionblaze’s mentor, Morningspring, padded into her den. She spoke a few words with Bluestar, and she padded up onto the Sky rock. “All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Sky rock for a clan meeting,” Ashpaw sat next to Smokefang, Needlewing at her other side. She saw Leafkit watching from the nursery. She wondered what Leafkit thought about Needlewing and Smokefang. Was she jealous? Did she feel...betrayed? There was something else in her gaze..it looked the most like grief. ”Dandelionpaw, please step forward,” Bluestar said. “I, Bluestar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has worked hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior in her turn.“ ”Dandelionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?” ”I Do,” Dandelionpaw mewed. ”Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this point on, you will be known as Dandelionblaze!” ”Dandelionblaze! Dandelionblaze! Dandelionblaze!” Dandelionblaze touched noses with her mentor, proud to be a warrior at last. Ashpaw, Needlewing, And Smokefang went over to congratulate her personally, but before they could, Flamepaw did. “Is he usually that nice?” Needlewing asked after hearing their conversation. “No,” Ashpaw replied. “Looks like we have a little crush on her, don’t we?” Ashpaw said when Flamepaw padded off. “No I don’t!” He hissed, padding into the apprentice’s den. The next day, it was time for Leafkit, Scorchkit, Stormkit, And Ripplekit’s. apprentice ceremonies. Echokit wished to be a medicine cat, so her ceremony would be at the moonpool. Bluestar called the clan meeting, and Ashpaw wished good luck to Leafkit. She sat down and looked up. “Leafkit, you have reached the age of 6 moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Morningspring, Dandelionblaze has become a warrior, and you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have learned much from Jungletail and I hope for you to pass down your knowledge to this apprentice.” After their apprentice ceremonies, Stormpaw’s mentor was Wrensong, Ripplepaw’s mentor was Stonepelt, and Scorchpaw’s mentor was Foxclaw. That night, the apprentce’s padded into the den. After sharing a fat sparrow with Needlewing and Smokefang, Ashpaw walked in to hear them laughing, deep in conversation. “You’re going to have kits with her, aren’t you!” Stormpaw joked, mewing at Flamepaw. “Oh yeah?” Flamepaw looked around, and his eyes landed on his sister. “Then you’ll have kits with Mistypaw!” Mistypaw flinched and stepped back. “WHAT!” She hissed. ”No! Not Stormpaw.” Stormpaw rolled his eyes and looked to Ashpaw. “Look Who’s here now.” he said. “Come here,” he beckoned to her. “So- your brother likes this cat-” “Dandelionblaze,” Ashpaw said. “Yes!” Stormpaw replied. ”So Flamepaw, What are you going to name you And Dandelionblaze‘s kits?” Ashpaw asked. “I don’t know!” Flamepaw hissed. “So he admits it! Flameblaze is real!” Ripplepaw meowed. “What!” Flamepaw hissed again. “How much do you like her? Like 2 litters, 6,” Ashpaw asked. “Stop it Ashpaw! It isn’t like you don’t feel the same way about Smoookefaaang,” Flamepaw joked. Leafpaw turned to Ashpaw. “You like him?” She asked. “Yeah...” Ashpaw whispered next to Leafpaw. “Well- kind of..I don’t know,” ”oooo I heard!” Scorchpaw said. “She likes Smokefang!” Later that night, when everyone was sleeping, of course except Stormpaw, Ripplepaw and Ashpaw, something dangerous happened. Something didn’t feel right to Ashpaw, and she wanted to know what. Stormpaw was pinning down Ripplepaw, who was struggling to get free. “Enough!” Ashpaw hissed. “Go to bed!” A dark shape padded into the apprentices den. “I can hear you from my den!” Foxclaw said playfully. “Sorry,” They apologized. When he left Ashpaw glared at them. “I told you so!” She Said. ”We need to sleep!” Ripplepaw rolled his eyes and laid down, while Stormpaw turned to the entrance, like he was waiting for something. Another, smaller shape padded in. It had light brown fur, with stripes, and a lighter underbelly. His green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. “Stormpaw! I’m here!” He whispered. “TIGERPAW! What are you doing in SkyClan camp!” Ashpaw hissed. ”It’s Fine!“ Stormpaw hissed back. “He’s my friend,” Ashpaw looked at Ripplepaw. “Do you care?” Ripplepaw only responded with a shrug, and laid back down in his nest. “This is against the warrior code!“ she said. “Oh it’s fine!” Stormpaw said. “I’m going to tell Wrensong!” She threatened. “And i’ll Tell Smokefang you secretly want to kill Needlewing,” Ashpaw glared and fire burned in her eyes. “He’d never believe that!” Stormpaw rolled his eyes. “True, I guess.” He said. “Fine. i’ll Tell sunfeather you’re in a forbidden romance with Nightpaw.” Ashpaw stuck her tounge out and closed her eyes. “Ewww!” ”hurry! Let’s go!” Stormpaw whispered to Tigerpaw. They ran off into the night. When Ashpaw laid in her nest that night, all she could think about was Stormpaw and Tigerpaw. How could they? Betraying their clans like that. It all made her angry. Chapter 7 A half-moon later, Ashpaw and Mistypaw were going to be battle training together. DappleClaw And Sunfeather led the way to the training hollow, where apprentices, many moons before Ashpaw’s birth trained. Where Bluestar trained! And every leader before her. When they got there, Mistypaw laid down. “Aaaa i’m tired,” she said. “Well not too tired to fight your sister, I hope,” Dappleclaw said. “Oh yeah?“ Sunfeather said. “I don’t think Mistypaw will stand a chance against my Ashpaw!” Ashpaw padded over to Mistypaw. “Are they betting on us?” She whispered. “Yep,” Mistypaw replied. “Dappleclaw did it when Flamepaw and Scorchpaw we’re training, and we were on patrol nearby,” ”Now, this is the frontal blow!” Sunfeather said. She raced towards Dappleclaw, and made a quick blow and her clanmate’s chest. “But remember,” Dappleclaw said. “Claws sheathed,” Sunfeather nodded. “Yes. As you can see, Dappleclaw was not hurt.” “But here’s the turnover,” Dappleclaw said, leaping up and pouncing onto Sunfeather, turning her over. “But last of all...The Sky Claw,” Sunfeather said. “The SkyClaw?” DappleClaw said. ”Are you sure they’re ready?” Sunfeather rolled her eyes. “Oh of course they are!” “Alright, here it is!” Sunfeather said. She climbed the nearest tree and leapt and pounced onto Dappleclaw’s back, getting a good grip with her back legs, and delievering blows with her front legs. She turned Dappleclaw over and delivered a small blow to the underbelly. ”Now there is an alternative to a tree when fighting on the moor or another place with now trees,” Dappleclaw said. ”You leap.“ Mistypaw rolled her eyes. “Predictable,” she retorted. After practicing a little bit on each other, Ashpaw and Mistypaw padded back to camp with their mentors, where Bluestar was holding a clan meeting. “Oh no! We were almost late!” Sunfeather said, rushing over. “As you all know, the Sun-Drown gathering is in 2 moons,” she said. “It takes a long time to get there, so we must leave after the next gathering. The following will go to the next gathering and sun-drown gathering. All of the apprentices, me, Whitewhisker, Mapleheart, Echopaw, Smokefang, Needlewing, Sunfeather, Wrensong, Wolfclaw, Morningspring, Cloudheart, Dandelionblaze, Foxclaw, Spottedwing, Pouncetail And Twigfeather,” She said. “Dewspring- you will be in charge while we are gone,” Dewspring’s eyes glowed with pride. “I won’t let you down,” she said. “I’m so excited!!“ Leafpaw said. The gathering had ended peacefully, and the cats traveled towards the sun-drown place in the moonlight. “Me too!” Ashpaw said. Needlewing looked up to the nearby mountains. “I hear that cats live up there, in tribes,” Needlewing said. “Wow!” Leafpaw replied. “I remember Doeheart telling me that one of the cats that brought the clans to the lake died saving them,” Ashpaw said. “The Tribe of Rushing water,” Wrensong said, standing nearby. “They are nice,” he said. The cats kept on going. When they reached the Sundrown place, the padded on to a half-bridge and a waterrunner. Waterrunners were big, brown, and ran across the sundrown place. ”Hey Ashpaw!” Toadpaw Said. “Hey Toadpaw!” Nightpaw, Goldenpaw and Dappledpaw padded over too. “Who is this?“ Goldenpaw asked, pointing to Leafpaw. “Leafpaw! She’s one of my best friends. So is Needlewing,” she said looking towards Needlewing. Flamepaw chuckled. “And don’t forget- your mate Smokefang!” Ashpaw arched her back. “Shut up Flamepaw!” She hissed. Leafpaw And Ashpaw sat next to Toadpaw and Dappledpaw. “How has your Clan been doing?” Dappledpaw asked Leafpaw. “Well, we’ve been doing good. Prey is getting skinnier and in smaller amounts, but nothing bad has happened.” Suddenly, a shriek echoes across the whole water runner. Blood trickled through the mixed camp, and yowls of horror sounded. Ashpaw ran to the scene. “Flarestar!” She yowled. He was lying there, his eyes dull and throat ripped open. “Who did this?” Bobtail demanded. “Do you know anything?” He asked Ashpaw. Nervously, she replied. “No,” Ravenfeather, The ShadowClan medicine cat ran frantically around, looking for help. She bumped into Ashpaw. “Oh my goodness I am so sorry!” Ravenfeather said. “It’s alright- can I help you?” Ashpaw asked. “I want to find out who killed my leader,” she panted. There was horror, and worry in her eyes. Like there was a memory..that wouldn’t go away. She was looking towards the WindClan warrior, Rabbitclaw, remembering something. ”Let’s go,” Ashpaw said. Chapter 8 Ashpaw followed Ravenfeather, who was running towards four cats. Flipfin, a kind, caring, loyal ShadowClan warrior, Ivycloud, a daring, and sneaky Riverclan warrior, obiously in love with the WindClan warrior Goldenthorn, then there was Cypressfeather, a ShadowClan warrior whom Ashpaw did not trust, and lastly, Cloudheart. She looked different today...worried. ”I know who did this...” Ravenfeather hissed. She ran faster, leaping onto Cypressfeather. “You!” She hissed. The Lake cats turned their attention to Ashpaw, Ravenfeather and Cypressfeather. “Why did you kill him and Bobtail?” Bobtail lie lifeless on the ground next to his leader. “No..” Ashpaw said. She saw Bobtail’s mate Yarrowclaw and their kits Dogpelt and Stonepaw grieving. “We don’t need to accuse innocent cats, Ravenfeather. We know. Pinefrost and Patchkit are dead!” Later, Flarestar was back up, but wasn’t the same. He had one life left, and was worried to death. He had appointed Cypressfeather as deputy, and had stayed close to him, his mate, Leopardstrike, and kits, Tigerpaw and Frostpaw. Ashpaw and Ravenfeather has seperated, and Ravenfeather was close to an old she-cat who Ashpaw guessed was her mother. Ashpaw had decided to stay with Smokefang and Needlewing. Two very strong warriors. Leafpaw had joined her. Her and Smokefang shared tounges and so did Leafpaw and Needlewing. ”Ashpaw!“ Ashpaw heard a voice coming from behind a prey-keeper. She saw Nightpaw, her new friend, beckoning to her, Toadpaw right behind him. “Sorry guys,” she said, “I don’t get to see them often,” she told Needlewing And Smokefang, and her and Leafpaw padded over. “Hey,” Nightpaw said. “Hey,” she replied. Goldenpaw and Dappledpaw were fighting each other, and Toadpaw and Nightpaw welcomed the SkyClan apprentices. ”Leafpaw!” A Dark ginger tabby Apprentice said. He smelled of ThunderClan. “Wanna join me and Tabbypaw in battle training?,” he smiled. “Of course, Redpaw!” Leafpaw said. Somehow she knew him... “That leaves you, me, and Toadpaw,” Nightpaw said. “What do you guys want to do?” Toadpaw asked. “I’m up for anything,” Ashpaw replied. Nightpaw got a mischevous grin on his face. “Oh no!” Toadpaw hissed. “His trouble face!” “That might not be such a good idea!” Redpaw meowed in worry. “Yeah..” Leafpaw replied. “Oh sure. Going for a little swim is definely worse than murdering your leader,” Nightpaw said, staring at Cypressfeather. “Hey guys,” Tigerpaw said, Stormpaw at his side. “Ashpaw,” Tigerpaw hissed. She remembered the night she saw him with Stormpaw in the SkyClan camp. “Want to play clans?” Goldenpaw cocked his head. “Clans?” He asked. “Yeah,” Nightpaw replied. “Me him, Stonepaw and Frostpaw played it all the time when we were kits,” Nightpaw looked around. “Who wants to be a leader?” He asked. Goldenpaw ran forward. “Me!” He said. “Alright,” He looked to Tigerpaw. “Do you want to be leader?” Tigerpaw lifted his chin in pride. “Obviously,” he replied. The cats assembled into clans. Ashpaw, Nightpaw, Toadpaw, Dappledpaw and Goldenpaw were in GoldenClan, and Tigerpaw, Stormpaw, Leafpaw and Redpaw were in TigerClan. They pretended to fight, and hunt. They even got warrior names! Ashpaw became Ashpelt. Chapter 9 1 1/2 moons later, they had arrived. “Woah,” Leafpaw said. “This is amazing,” Leafpaw, Ashpaw and Needlewing padded into the forest territories. Goldenpaw and Nightpaw were racing each other, and Tigerpaw and Frostpaw were walking with their mentors, Flipfin and Yarrowclaw to the wilderness. A sleek, light yellow-brown tabby Tom padded into view. He sat down. “Hello everybody! Welcome to the forest,” he smiled. “I’m Runningstar Of SnowClan. Me and the other leaders will show the apprentices around,” He beckoned to the cats behind him. A tortishell she-cat with bright, green eyes, a grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes, a white, orange patched Tom with amber eyes, and an orange tabby tom with green eyes padded out from behind Runningstar. The tortishell spoke first. “I am Leafstar of DawnClan,” she nodded to the patched tom. “I am Gingerstar of PineClan,” he looked to the grey tabby she-cat. she introduced herself as Silverstar of FeatherClan, and the orange tabby was Scorchstar of FireClan. Runningstar led the way as the apprentices followed. “Right now we are heading into PineClan territory,” He mewed. “Cool!” Tigerpaw replied. “Scorchstar,” Scorchpaw said, “Yes?” The FireClan Leader replied. “I have the same name as you! I’m Scorchpaw!” He said. Scorchstar laughed. “That’s amazing! You’ll make a fine warrior someday with that name!” After the tours, it was almost moonhigh. Tommorow would be the sun-drown gathering, and then the clans would go home. Ashpaw was thinking about how Flarestar stepped down, and Cypressstar became leader. What kind of leader would step down? The next night, SkyClan and SnowClan padded off together to the gathering. She sat down near Needlewing, and looked around. A fluffy, white she-cat padded up to her. “Hi!“ she said. “I’m Shadowpaw from PineClan!” Ashpaw looked at her closely. She saw a black ring around her eye. “Oh. I’m Ashpaw from SkyClan!” Silverstar’s yowl echoed across the clearing to signal the beginning of the Sundrown gathering. She looked to Brackenstar, who nodded. “WindClan has been well. Prey is well. There are signs of leaf-bare coming soon, though,” he nodded to Silverstar. “FeatherClan is well. We have scented badgers on our territory, but nothing bad has happened,” Chapter 10 “Ashpaw!” Morningspring called. “Wheres Sunfeather?” Ashpaw asked. “In the medicine den with Fernclaw,” Morningspring explained the situation and Ashpaw was to be going on border patrol. Sunfeather rushed out. “She’s having kits!” She exclaimed happily. Fernclaw padded to the nursery with her swollen belly. “Let’s go,” Sunfeather said. Sunfeather, Ashpaw, Wrensong, and Wolfclaw were on the patrol. They padded alongside the border, and after they marked their territory and were leaving, something rustled in the bushes. It was a gray tabby. Just like Ashpaw. It leapt out, and caught a rabbit. Her blue eyes rested on Ashpaw for a moment, before clawing Ashpaw’s muzzle and running away. “How are you doing?” The Leafpaw said, laying next to her friend. “I’m Alright,” She replied, feeling the wound on her snout again. She was told it would not scar. “Ashpaw,” Whitewhisker said, “Bluestar has some questions for you,” Ashpaw padded with Whitewhisker to Bluestar’s den. “So good to see you,” Bluestar said. “Feeling better?” “Yes,” “Good. Who was it who did this?” “A silver apprentice. Just like me. She smelled of ShadowClan. Only difference between us was...she had ice blue eyes...” Moons later, Fernclaw and Frosttail had kits. Frosttail’s kits names were Crowkit and Copperkit, and Fernclaw’s were Aloekit and Mudkit. After training, Ashpaw and Mistpaw stopped to play with them. Suddenly, Flamepaw, Cloudheart, Pouncetail and Wrensong rushed into camp, bleeding. “ShadowClan!” There was terror in Leafpaw’s eyes. “Where’s Ripplepaw!” She yowled. Ashpaw followed Leafpaw over to Cloudheart. “Where is my brother?” she asked. “the hunting patrol is bringing him back. He’s severely wounded,” Cloudheart said sadly. Wrensong and Pouncetail padded out of Bluestar’s den. Bluestar leapt up onto the Sky Rock and yowled. “Cats Of SkyClan! ShadowClan is attacking! Whitewhisker, Smokefang, Dappleclaw, Sunfeather, Stonepelt, Leafpaw, Mistpaw! Go fend them off! The rest of you- brace yourselves!“ she said, racing down. Ashpaw ran towards the nursery. She would defend those kits! Wolfclaw joined her. The foul-smelling cats rushed into the SkyClan camp. A white and jet black Tom leapt onto Dandelionblaze. She struggled under the strong Tom. “Dandelionblaze!” Flamepaw yowled. He leapt onto the tom. Together they attacked the tom. The same apprentice that attacked Ashpaw On patrol leapt onto Wrensong. Ashpaw leapt onto Tigerpaw. “This is why you don’t break the warrior code!” Ashpaw yowled. She clawed his underbelly and neck, while he tried to land a frontal blow. As Ashpaw fought, she saw Nightpaw looking at her, with amazement and something Ashpaw couldn’t describe. Beside her Wolfclaw fell and the she-cat attacking her bolted into the nursery. “No!” Ashpaw yowled. She ran in after her leaving Tigerpaw to face Mistpaw. Ashpaw lept on top of the ginger Tabby she-cat with Mudkit in her jaws. “Leave him alone!” Ashpaw hissed. She drove the she-cat out of The nursery, and Wolfclaw aided her when She got up. Frostpaw, leapt onto Ashpaw. She remembered those blue eyes. “Frostpaw! It was you!” She yowled. After the battle, SkyClan has pushed through and won. But it didn’t come without a price. Wolfclaw had been killed by the ginger she-cat, whose name was Firefang. Mudkit had a headache from all the yowling, and Copperkit was worried. Ashpaw sat in her den with Mistpaw. “Do you think we’ll ever be able to figure out who killed Daisykit?” The fearful look on Leafpaw‘s face earlier had brought her back to the troubling time. “I..” Mistpaw said. “I don’t know,” she said honestly. Ravenfeather and Mapleheart padded into the apprentice’s den. “Us and Bluestar wish to see you,” Ravenfeather said. “Ok..” Ashpaw replied. In the den, Bluestar spoke first. “Ravenfeather has had a Prophecy. And, we believe it is about you,” She said. She looked to Ravenfeather. Ravenfeather began. “In the dead of night, frozen claws will grip the ground and let rise to a deadly hawk, and like ashes, the clans will rise and fall,” “Frostpaw is the frozen claws. Cypressstar is the hawk, and you...are the ashes,”